Inuyasha's death wish
by Pr. June
Summary: Future-time. Kagome is tired of Inuyasha’s lying & cheating and leaves him taking her son Shippo and her multi-million trust fund with her. But Inuyasha and his girlfriend Kikyo won’t go for that they want her money. Therefore, they need her dead...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **03/19/09- Along with my Beta Reader, I have edited the first chapter of Inuyasha's Death Wish. I will continue this process all the way to chapter 12 and then I will add the reversion of chapter 13 and chapter 14.

Thank you for supporting my work, junemama

**Chapter#1**

It was two o'clock in the morning. Inuyasha checked twice in the rear view mirror of his blue racer viper to make sure the red lipstick on his lips was completely gone. He wiped his mouth one more time just to be sure. Next, he went into his glove department, pulled out a bottle of Old Spice and sprayed it on him to cover the scent of perfume that was on him. Now confident that everything was looked over, he got out of the car, shut the door and headed to his two-story western style house guessing his wife was sound asleep in their bed.

Unfortunately for him, she was wide-awake and pissed as hell.

When he entered the house and closed the door as lightly as possible, the lamp in the living room was turned on, Inuyasha jumped.

He turned and stared at his wife standing near the glass coffee table.

Kagome's eyes glowed with fire and her foot tapped impatiently on the clean hard wood floor.

"Where the hell have you been, Inuyasha?" she snapped.

Her arms crossed, Kagome watched her husband as he let go off the doorknob and hung up his coat in the hook rack, buying time to make up an excuse.

"I…was…" he started.

"Don't give that stupid excuse that you were working late!" She interrupted yelling.

Inuyasha closed his mouth and then cleared his throat.  
"Actually Kagome I was working late on a business proposal with my boss," He lied smoothly.

"You lying son of a bitch! I just got off the phone with your boss. He was asking for you. Apparently, he was surprised when I told him you weren't here. However, somehow I was the surprised one when he told me your meeting was over two hours ago and you told him you were heading home before you left. Explain that wise guy," yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha was at a lost of words and couldn't think of anything to say.

His wife shook her head in frustration and tears were threatening to come. Yet she held them, Kagome knew she couldn't afford to cry-not now. Not when she caught him red-handed, confirming her suspicions.

Now she knew for sure: He was cheating on her.

"How could you do this to me Inuyasha?"

He walked over, sat on the couch facing her, and shrugged as if nothing was wrong.  
"What did I do to you? What do I have to explain, Kagome? That after the meeting I went out for drinks with a few friends," He replied calmly.

Kagome boiled with rage. She knew he was lying, first the late night phone calls, then the scent of perfume she smelled in his viper a few days ago, and now this; this was the third night he came home late this week, but this is the first time she confronted him.

"I want a divorcé," she said. "I'm tired of you and your pitiful lies. I won't have my son around filth like you."

The hanyou looked down and just noticed the young toddler behind his wife's legs.  
He smiled at Shippo, who growled back at him.

Inuyasha kept on smiling, resisting the urge to grab the little bastard and throw him into a wall. It wasn't his pup. Just some orphan Kagome decided to keep since his dead parents were friends of hers. Inuyasha didn't like the kid at all, but he brought in a nice check every month and he knew he could use Shippo to his advantage.

Inuyasha looked up at her, and smiled sweetly.

"Kagome you don't know what you're saying," he said speaking to her as if she was a child. "Go to bed sweetie, you're tired. You're scaring Shippo."

"Fuck you Inuyasha," she growled as she grabbed the suitcase that was behind her. He suddenly noticed this, along with what she was wearing, a pair of blue jeans and a leather jacket, her purse hanging on her shoulder and leather boots.

"Come on, Shippo," she told her son and Inuyasha watched as the little adopted fox came out from behind her and walked towards the front door.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked rising off the couch. The smile on his face was gone.

Kagome said nothing and headed towards the door, her suitcase rolling behind her.

He grabbed her arm tightly. "You're not going anywhere," he growled, no longer calm.

"Let me go!" yelled Kagome.

Shippo sprang into action, jumping into Inuyasha's back and biting him hard in the shoulder with his fangs.

Inuyasha yelled and grabbed the kit throwing it to the floor.

"Shippo!" screamed Kagome, hearing her son hit his head on the hard wood floor.

She stomped on the hanyou's foot with her steel plated heel, worn for that purpose, and kneed him in the stomach. He went down like a pile of cards.

Kagome grabbed the crying kitsune with one arm and left shakily.

She didn't stop looking over her shoulder until she and Shippo were safely in her car and down the street.

* * *

Sango woke jerkily to sound of someone banging hard on ‎her door. Opening her eyes, she groaned and looked at ‎the clock on her bedside table reading, 2:45am. ‎

Who could be knocking at my door this early the ‎morning? She wondered.‎

Sango got out of bed, slid into her slippers and went ‎to the living room's window to see who it was. ‎

Looking out the window, and at the person, she dashed ‎to the door and opened it.‎

Kagome smiled at her friend.  
‎"I'm sorry it's so late…it's just…" She couldn't ‎finish because she started crying.  
Sango noticed the ‎suitcase beside Kagome and her little godson beside ‎her, and understood.‎

‎"It's all right," said Sango as she hugged her friend ‎and patted her back, Kagome shook with her sobs.‎

The longhaired woman released Kagome and moved out of ‎the way to let her and Shippo come into the house, then ‎she grabbed Kagome's suitcase and closed the door ‎behind them.‎

After putting Shippo to bed in the guestroom, drinking ‎about two cups of coffee and an hour of crying, Kagome ‎finally calmed down and told Sango everything. ‎

Sango stayed silent and only asked a few questions. ‎Kagome answered as best as she could without tearing ‎up. Then came the important question: "Do you know who ‎he's sleeping with?" ‎

Kagome stared deep into her coffee mug and after a ‎while, she shook her head and mumbled, "Probably some ‎whore he's working with."‎

Kikyo sneezed hard and thought someone must have been ‎talking about her.  
Her cell phone rang and she ‎answered, "Hello baby." Knowing it was Inuyasha from ‎reading her caller I.D.

Her voice wasn't drowsy or ‎tired even though it was 4 o'clock in the morning, but ‎Inuyasha sure sounded tired and frustrated.‎

‎"I can't believe she did this. She just walk out the door ‎claiming I was cheating on her."‎

Kikyo smiled seductively, "What else would you called ‎what we've been doing for these past two years," She ‎purred to him.‎

Inuyasha growled. "I was happy, she was happy I ‎brought her everything and more. Now she wants to ‎divorce me."‎

‎"What's wrong with that? We can finally be together ‎like you always promised," replied Kikyo. ‎

She heard him sighed and then tell her, "You know I ‎can't divorce her right now. The company funds alone ‎aren't enough to sustain the lifestyle you want; I need ‎Kagome's family trust fund too."‎

‎"I thought you had accessed to it, you are her ‎husband."‎

‎"Yeah. But, that stupid geezer of a Grandfather left ‎power of attorney to her. It all belongs to her ‎according to his will."‎

Kikyo bit her lip, just thinking about all that money ‎she could have.  
She wasn't about to let this ‎opportunity get away from her. She worked too hard for ‎this plan, to fail now. ‎

The money was so close and Inuyasha was only a divorce ‎away from marrying her into fame and fortunate.‎

‎"Is there any way to get her trust fund?" Kikyo asked ‎greedily.‎

There was a pause of silence.‎

‎"There is a way. If I stay married to her a little ‎longer maybe-"‎

‎"No. I won't wait any longer for you Inuyasha. It's ‎already been two years."‎

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Well there is a second ‎way but it's too risky," said Inuyasha.‎

Kikyo didn't hesitate. "What is it?'‎

‎"We could kill her. With the insurance policy she has ‎I can get everything she owns the day she dies as long ‎as we're still married at that time."‎

Kikyo smiled. This was going to be too easy.

"Alright. Leave everything to me then. I'll make a few phone calls."

"Wait. Kikyo are you serious. Do you really think we can pull this off? What about Kagome if she files a divorce-"

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I got this covered."

"Fine. I trust you."

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye baby, I love you."

"Bye. I love you too."

He hung up. Kikyo giggled slightly at Inuyasha's stupidity.

He really thought she love him. He trusted her more then his own wife.

Well, that was fine with her. Once the ring was on her finger and he said I do, she was going to leave to poor bastard without a penny to his name.

After Kikyo got herself under control she dialed Naraku's number after all, he owed her big time.

A moment later, a sexy male voice answered the phone "Hello?"  
Not a hint of sleepiness, Naraku was just as nocturnal as Kikyo was.

"Hey Naraku remember me?" she asked seductively.

Naraku groaned. How could he not? The bitch almost got him executed by the orders of Koenma; the ruler of the Spirit Realm for trying to help her transported some illegal potions into the Human realm. Luckily, for him he was able to bribe the guards into letting him go the night before his execution.

"What do you want?" he growled, a headache already coming on.

"Oh. Don't be that way. Besides, I have rescued you more than a dozen times from demons and bounty hunters that wanted your head. If wasn't for me you wouldn't even be breathing let alone living in the Human Realm."

Naraku grunted and replied again. "What do you inquire Lady Kikyo?"

Kikyo smiled, she just loved getting her way. "See much better. I need you to take care of a little problem for me."

"I see. What is it? Demon, Spirit, Human?" asked Naraku.

"Human. A woman by the name of Kagome Taiyaisho"

"Hell no. I won't do it."

Kikyo put a hand on her hip. "Why not? This isn't the first time you've killed a human."

"Kagome Taiyaisho. As in Inuyasha's wife, the big corporate president of Tai-Inu Corp. You know his brother is Lord Sesshomaru right?"

"I'm well aware of that. Her husband is the one who wants her dead."

Naraku whistled. "Too bad. She's hot. I saw her on the magazine cover of Business Tycoons with him. But I still won't do the job."

"I don't see what the problem is Naraku. What does her or Inuyasha being related to Lord Sesshomaru have to do with anything?" she replied frustrated.

"Nothing. It's just I don't mess with mikos anymore. You taught me that lesson already," said Naraku with a chuckle.

That was new. "Miko?" asked Kikyo.

"Yeah. Kagome Taiyaisho is a direct descendant of Priestess Midorki. She the first one in five hundred generations but she has all the powers, strength, and plus rumor has it that she's the current guardian of the Shikon Jewel."

"Impossible. The Jewel doesn't exist," replied Kikyo.

Naraku's dark laugh filled Kikyo's ear. "And I thought you were smarter than that Priestess Kikyo. Of course, the jewel is real; I saw it with my very own eyes once a long time ago. Koenma is probably keeping everything on the down low; the last thing he wants is a demon raid in the Human Realm looking for the Shikon jewel."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. Why had she not heard about this before?  
She was one of Koenma's top priestesses; the only one thought to be left that was human.  
She was powerful. Why wasn't she, if the Jewel truly did exist, chosen to be its protector?

"Don't lie to me Naraku," she warned. "If you are I'll purify you until there's not even ashes left."

"They didn't tell you. Interesting, it seems Koenma isn't that dumb after all. He doesn't seem to trust you, for good reason," replied Naraku, ignoring Kikyo's threat.

"Cursed you Naraku. I'll find out about the Shikon jewel by myself. I expect a full report and analysis on Kagome Taiyaisho by tomorrow morning."

Naraku smirked. Finally, something he had to rub into the snotty miko's face. To think being the Spirit Realm's appointed miko and not know about the jewel and what was most amusing was that, her demon allies didn't mention it to her either.

"Fine. Lady Kikyo as you wish." He hung the phone and called to Kagura, the wind sorceress.


	2. Chapter 2

**  
Chapter#2**

Kagura upon orders went into the hidden forests of uncharted lands and entered into the territory of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Two masked ninjas appeared in front of her when she landed at the entrance of the main gate.

"What is your business here, demoness?" asked the first Black Op.

The sorceress looked at them with crimson eyes and replied, "I'm here on behalf of Naraku. I wish to speak with the Hokage of your village."

One of the Ops left to report to the Fifth Hokage while the other one stayed, watchfully on guard.  
A minute later the ninja returned and bowed.

"We are to assort you to the Hokage."

Kagura bowed in return and followed the two through the huge gates of the Konohagakure Village.

The Fifth Lady watched as Naraku's spawn entered her office as elegant as a swan, but Tsunade knew this swan had sharp fangs like a viper, and could never be trusted.

Nothing about Naraku could be trusted.

The female demon bowed.

"What does Lord Naraku wish from us?" asked Tsunade, her hands folded under her chin.

"He would like to hire the best of your ninjas for a "special" mission," said Kagura.

"He wants assassins?"

Kagura nodded.

"Fine. Give me a description of your mission so we may rank it accordingly."

"He needs professionals. Ninjas who can easily blend in with everyday society and skillful enough to do the job quickly and without complications," said Kagura.

"I asked for your mission. Not what ninjas your lord wants," replied Lady Tsunade sternly.

The demoness smiled-sending chills down Lady Tsunade's body.

"What my Lord wants is my only concern. His orders were clear."

Kagura removed a sack out of her sleeve and threw it on the Hokage's desk.

"This is half of the payment. Ten thousand dollars now and another ten thousand after the mission is complete. Do we have a deal Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade took the bag and put it in her desk draw without a second glance. She then snapped her fingers and two Black Ops disappeared and replaced by four new ninjas.

The Hokage smiled.

"We have a deal."

The wind demoness turned around and was faced by a trio of chunin.  
The first thing Kagura noticed, after she stopped herself from laughing aloud was that they were shorter than her. She glanced at the older ninja once, satisfied that there would be proper supervision for this mission.

Then suddenly, giving her attention back to the assassins, the female demon smirked excitedly; savoring the thought of her Lord's face once he meets his hired help.

A hyperactive boy in a bright orange suit saluted Lady Tsunade and shouted.

"Uzumaki Naruto, reporting for duty!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter#5**

The distinguished head attorney and owner of the Taiyaisho Firm entered his offices followed by his personal assistant Rin reading off messages and appointments on her blackberry screen.

The woman walked briskly keeping up with the long confident strides of her boss.

"You have a 9am meeting with the president of Steel construction Mr. Yamaiki."

"Rescheduled it to 11pm," he replied curtly.

"Okay. Remember you have a court case at 12."

"Who's my client?"

"Maho Izumi."

"Hmm."

"The woman with the huge rack and a brain the size of a peanut."

"Oh right that one. She's suing her husband for 20 million."

Rin continued down the list as they went down the hall and stopped at the door of his personal office. Her boss continued to denied or reschedule meetings until the brown-eyed assistant stopped him in his tracks by saying, "Also your sister-in-law Mrs. Taiyaisho is here to see you, she looked quite upset."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kagome upset? There were not many things that could do that. He always saw the easy-going woman with a smile on her face and to his disapproval; it was always directed at his brother Inuyasha.

His assistant looked him over making sure his black & red Italian suit looked like the 5,000 dollars it was worth and gave him the files on the Maho case.

The dog demon nodded his thanks and opened his office door with an air of confidence and power.

Slightly his authority weakens at the sight of his brother's wife standing across the room looking out at the city view.

She still as beautiful as before, he thought.

Kagome turned at the sound of the door opening and smiled kindly at the handsome demon.

"Good Morning," she greeted.

Sesshomaru smiled- a rare thing only Kagome and Rin had the perliesge of seeing.

"Good Morning," he answered "It good to see you as always."

"Likewise," she replied sitting in the leather seat in front of his huge oak desk.

Sesshomaru sat down putting the Maho file on top of the stacked files on his desk and gave all his attention to her.

The scent of salt-water hits his sensitive nose; he looked at her and knew right away that something was wrong.

"You've been crying," he spoke softly as if saying that would break away her smile.

It did. She frowned, tears almost rising up but thinking about Inuyasha stirred up her angry burning them away.

He had never seen such a look on Kagome's face before. Her aura radiated a deep hate and even deeper sorrow. Her eyes turned a cold steel color mirroring the very look Sesshomaru used to his advantage as an attorney. She spoke the words he thought he would never hear from her.

"I want to divorce Inuyasha."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter#6**

Although he was pleasantly thrilled about the news, he was still a professional attorney and every case needed a reason behind it in his mind.

Against his selfish judgment, he asked why.

"Because that son of a bitch cheated on me," yelled Kagome. Quickly she covered her own mouth in embarrassment. Kagome thought she embarrassed herself long enough spitting at Inuyasha's name so much it would make her mother faint.

Sango listened, like a good friend encourage her out of her depressed state, and told her talk to a lawyer. Now Kagome's here in her navy pin-stripe business suit with white heels and purse staring into the eyes of her husband's brother who happened to be the best divorce attorney in all of Tokyo.

Then she does something like this- the words just came out before her etiquette sense could stop them.

"I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru was not upset. He smiled inwardly at her phrase, since he is a full-fledged Dog demon; he is more of a son of a bitch then Inuyasha.

Kagome did not see it that way with him staring coldly at her unaware.

"I apologize for my outburst. I know Inuyasha is your brother-"

"You have nothing to apologize for. Inuyasha was raised better. He brings shame to our father's name for his stupidity," he replied interrupting.

She blushed at his words.

_He thinks Inuyasha was stupid for cheating on me._

The Dog Lord could not help but notice the light blush covering her face.

A stirring heat rose up within him bringing back memories of that heart-wrenching day.

She had that same cute blush on her face dressed all in white marrying his brother.

Inuyasha how stupid can you be? He thought to himself.

He looked at Kagome ensnarled by her beauty. Her two-piece business suit gave her a professional look while still showing off her gracious curves. Her raven hair usually in a bun was hanging loosely down her back in curls. His eyes went to her pink lips shining with lip-gloss and then her eyes a true color of blue so pure it was like looking into a clear sky.

Sesshomaru looked away and pressed a call button to his assistant.

"Rin please cancel all my appointments for this morning, send my apologizes. I have a more pressing matter to attend to."

"Right away sir."

She hung up and he looked at Kagome.

"I didn't mean to trouble you Sesshoumaru. Please don't cancel your morning on my account," she said hurriedly.

"I'm not. A case this big is going to take time. Knowing my brother he has made all the arrangements to make sure everything is in his favor. With his company's economic distress the last thing he wants is a huge lawsuit."

"The company is having finical trouble? What do you mean by arrangements?"

This was the first time Kagome heard anything like this. Inuyasha never mentioned this to her. Being his wife, she brought some of the shares to it but she still had her family's own trust fund, which she now thankful she didn't put his name on.

"Yes, according to a few of my business associates he's borrowing money from the an unknown source to keep his company afloat."

"But we'll both be in debt for years that company runs on 50 million a day! How's he going to pay it off? We don't have that type of-

Then it hit her like a tsunami.

Sesshoumaru used his professional voice and said, "Regrettable you do, your family trust goes back many centuries and the only way he can inherited it if both you and your son were to die simultaneously."

Kagome gasped, fear leaking throughout her body. _He plans to kill us._

The Dog Lord wasn't worried. He dialed a number on his personal cell phone and was answer by a young woman.

"Hello?" asked a cherry English accented voice.

"Yes. This is Sesshomaru Taiyaisho of the Western Empire in the Human Realm. I would like you to connect me to Emperor Koenma."

"Right away sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter#7**

It's been a while since they had a mission like this.

Kurama was almost getting used to competing in the Dark Tournaments or rescuing the world from another destructive fate by closing portals to the Demon World.

"Bodyguards?" asked Yusuke in an almost shocked voice.

Koenma nodded, "Yes you are assigned to protect a Mrs. Taiyaisho from any threats or hazards that may occurred. You will go to the Human Realm and meet with our client Mr.Taiyaisho at his mansion in Tokyo."

Botan hands them all cell phones.

"Instead of your old communicators you'll be using these. They're state of the art Spirit technology."

"There just plain cell phones," said Kuwabara disappointed.

"There not just cell phones there were engineered by our ogres right in the Palace. They have all the benefits of a regular human phone except it can track any aura or spiritual energy anywhere in the realm including yours, it also has our online database so any being you take a photo of you get a automatic profile on them immediately and my favorite part."

Botan took out her own pink cell phone pressed the # button twice and the phone transformed into a two-sided sword.

She smiled at them.

"It can always give you any weapon you can think of. Just picture it in your mind and pressed # button twice and there you are: protection on the go."

"I won't be needed that," replied Yusuke "I got my weapons right here." Showing off his fists.

"We know you can handled yourself without the extras weapons, but the cell phones can still be useful in keeping contact with me or Botan and among your team mates, explained Koenma "and before I forget no one can share or trade phones-

"Awww I wanted the blue one. Why does Yusuke get the blue one?" complained Kuwabara.

Botan knocked him upside the head and nodded to Koenma, "Continue sir."

Koenma cleared his throat and replied, "Thank you as I was saying these phones are specially designed for you. They already know your unique aura so they cannot be used by anyone else or …

He glared at Hiei.

"…be destroyed or given to another, they will stay with you at all times whether you like it or not."

Hiei narrowed his eyes and grunted, "Whatever."

Koenma clapped his hands together.

"Any questions?"

He stared down at the detectives from his high chair at his desk. They all stay silent.

"Good. You will meet with our client Lord Sesshomaru and he will explain the mission to you. Report to Botan the minute you have received your information."

Botan waved. "Good luck everybody."

Yusuke glanced at her "Wait you're not taking-

The child emperor pressed a button and Yusuke and his team fell through a portal that appeared under their feet.

The rest of Yusuke's question echoed through the Palace as he screamed 

"-uUUSSSSSSSSSSS?"


	6. Chapter 8

**A/n: **Here the next two chapters. I hope for lots of feedback.

Thanks for all the reviews !! I love to write( just had to say it)

peace out, Junemama

**Chapter#8**

Kagome put on her shades and got into the waiting limousine the driver closed the door behind her, went around to the other side, and got in.

The engine started up along with the black Hummer behind it. Sesshomaru watched from his laptop as both cars pulled off and headed down the street. Koenma assured him that the detectives would meet the priestess at his mansion the minute she arrived, yet he wanted to make sure Kagome arrive there safely hence adding extra security.

He exited out of his security camera main frame and shut off his computer.

There was a knock on his door, he knew who it was and pressed the buzzer unlocking it.

Rin walked in and asked, "Is everything alright sir?"

He looked at her and said, "Something doesn't add up."

"What is it?" she asked shutting the door and walking toward him.

He entwined his fingers and had that look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha is capable of many things he's smart but murder isn't one of them. He doesn't have the guts for it."

Rin peered over her glasses at him an eyebrow raised.

"You're telling me Mr.Taiyaisho may have an accomplice?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I know someone else is pulling the strings my brother's just the puppet. I want you to find out who his mistress is. I have a feeling she's in this conspiracy with him."

The brown-eyes woman stood up writing a brief note in her planner.

"Anything else sir?"

"Yes. I want you to take a car to Miss Ranshi Sango's apartment and bring her and Shippo up them to my mansion. Everything will be provided, from this day forward they are both under my protection along with Kagome. When you get to the mansion, I want you to explain the contract to the new bodyguards for my sister-in-law. They will be arriving at the mansion shortly do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She already knew the situation having overheard it through the security system that she has accessed to. He stood up putting the Maho file in his brief case.

"Thank you."

The sectary smiled. "My pleasure sir."

Rin held open the door letting her boss passed then closed it the door locked automatically.

Sesshomaru looked at his Rolex and frowned at the time. 11:50pm.

He had 10 minutes to get down to the federal court building and represented Mrs. Miho.

"Rin I'll be taking the Ferrari today, I'm in a hurry."

Rin went to her desk, called the parking security, and asked that the Ferrari be pulled outside.

She hung up and turned back to her boss.

"Good luck."

He nodded and left, Rin watched him leave worried.

She knew Sesshomaru was stepping into hot water with this divorce case, yet she was confident he could handle himself. Many problems were bound to occur, with such powerful men put against one another. Rin wouldn't be surprised if there were a News Report about a dead body being found before the week was out.

A/N: I promise chapter 9 will be longer.


	7. Chapter 9

**Chapter#9**

High on top of the city roof laid Kakashi on his stomach, a sniper rifle in his hands. He was looking though the scope watching the white limo as it left the Taiyaisho Firm followed by a black Hummer down the street and around the corner. He could have easily shot his target in the head but that wasn't the plan.

Already knowing where they where heading he pressed the phone in his ear.

"Get ready, they're heading you're way."

"Roger that, Ramen King out,"

Kakashi rolled his eyes could Naruto be even more obvious.

The young ninja was grinning with mischief as he watched the white limousine inched closer and closer to him. He was disguised as an old man reading a newspaper leaning against a post; he pulled shuirken out of his pouch and threw it at the tires piercing two of them.

The limo went out of control since it was moving at a fast speed but soon the driver got it under control. He stopped right in the spot they planned for.

"Okay. Blue Crane time to take care of the backup," whispered Naruto into his watch.

"I know," replied Sasuke voice's in his ear. "And stop calling me that!"

Naruto watched as he watched as a blue blur entered into the Black hummer and knocked out the two guards. All that was left was the driver; it was Sakura's turn next.

It was five minutes to twelve and Kikyo had just signed out and left the General Hospital ready to drive over to Dark Rose café to have lunch with Inuyasha.

She took off her white doctor's overcoat in the car throwing it into the back seat; she checked herself in the mirror and went to put her seatbelt on when her cell phone rang.

She reached into her red Gucci bag in the passenger seat and answered the phone.

"Good afternoon Kikyo," said Naraku with a hint of sarcasm.

She grinned.

"This better be good news."

"Did you receive the information?" he asked.

Kikyo glanced at her huge bag containing the thick folder detailing Inuyasha's wife and the only person in the way of her money.

"Yes I did. Why are you calling?"

Naraku said nothing giving suspense to the moment.

"Naraku," Kikyo growled, "I don't have time for games."

"Don't you want to see what you paid for?"

Kikyo grinned. She had wired the 10,000 dollars to the crafty spider's account last night.

She would be impressed if Naraku worked that fast.

"Is the job done?"

Naraku was sitting at the window seat and looked across the café at a certain dog-eared president waiting anxiously for the woman he was on the phone with.

He turned then to the window and could see five blocks away the disabled white limousine at a red light easily with his demon vision, a little gift from Kikyo gave him through surgical means.

Kikyo was a gifted surgeon and did much work on Naraku replacing his human parts with demon ones. He could sense his hired ninjas were nearby and he smirked looking back at Inuyasha.

"Not yet," he told Kikyo.

He heard her car start up and almost envision the young woman driving out of her reserved parking space and into the street.

Heading to the Dark Rose café where he and Inuyasha were and only five blocks away Kagome.

He loved when diabolical plans came together.

"I don't care for procedures only results. Call me back when the job is complete."

"Fine." He hung up and took a sip up his coffee. It didn't matter how she felt anyway.

He watched Inuyasha who sat irritated at the table unknown of the plan unfolding around him.

_What would Inuyasha think when he finds his wife murdered right outside these doors?_

He looked at Kanna who sat across from him pale and expressionless, looking quite odd in her traditional complex kimono in such a modern day place.

She felt his excitement as he looked at the stressed hanyou and thought about the woman that he was planning to kill in only a few minutes.

She didn't feel pity or happiness about the situation.

Naraku didn't order her to care so she doesn't.

"I love this place," said Naraku referring to the Human World. He wasn't very popular in the Makai World. "So many games to play. Don't you agree Kanna?"

The little girl said nothing he didn't expect her to.

He looked into the mirror and got a close up of the grand finale.

At 12:15pm, Kagome Taiyaisho will be dead and the 7oclock news would be showing the tragedy all day tomorrow calling it an unfortunate accident.

He took another sip from his cup.

_Let the fun begin._


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

This was not good.

Kagome knocked on the tinted glass panel and got no answer.

"Hey is everything alright? Driver?"

She put her hands on the glass and peered through.

The driver looked knocked out on top of the steering wheel but the sharp knife in his neck told a different story.

Kagome moved away and put a hand to her own throat.

She went to all the doors to find out they were all locked and couldn't be opened from the inside.

She had to get the hell out of here before it was too late.

Someone opened the driver's door and Kagome didn't take any chances forcing all her miko power into her legs she kicked out the door and took off running.

Soon she heard the sound of her purser chasing after her.

Kagome learned never to look back in her basic fighting training, slows down the running.

She didn't stop until she turned the corner and dodged a series flying stars.

The young woman in heels glanced at the pierced tree that could have been her face and then at the little girl that was ready to throw more.

The pink-haired girl had to be only 12 or 13 years old but she had such a predator glint in her eyes it frighten Kagome.

_A child assassin?_

"Naruto, Sasuke I need your help," called the little ninja.

Kagome ran across the street and Sakura followed in hot pursuit.

"Hussein we have a problem," said Naruto.

"Stop up with the damn code names idiot!" yelled Sasuke.

Kakashi landed beside them and put away his famous orange book.

"Come on the target is getting away."

They scanned the area and then spotted Sakura and went after her.

Moving at incredible speeds passed pedestrians, incoming cars, and buildings they knew their target was no ordinary woman being able to outrun them with high heels on.

Then she made a fatal mistake and turned into a dead end.

The four of them surrounded her already in offensive position; she turned around looking tired and angry.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

Kakashi looked her over having met his target for the first time. She was cute with her bright blue eyes and great body. She was the picture idea woman in his romance novels.

Too bad, she had to die.

"Sorry Mrs. Taiyaisho its just business."

He attacked, a fist connected with his face sending him flying back onto the dirty alley ground.

"Sorry to interrupt the party," said the black haired fighter "I thought I'll bring some friends."

Yusuke winked at Kagome.

"Sorry we're late Mrs.T; portals aren't as fast as they used to be."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were now facing four new opponents.

"It would be wise if you just leave now," said Kurama.

"Are you going to fight or not? Cause if you are," Hiei removed his blade "I've been itching for a kill all day."

The kids felt shivers go through them looking into the eyes of the demon.

He wasn't kidding.

"Kakashi-sensei what do we do?" asked Sakura.

"Let's retreat our employer said nothing about starting confrontations."

They left with Naruto grumbling all the while.

Kagome sighed and looked at her new bodyguards.

"Thank you for saving me but I could have handled it."

"It didn't look that way to me," replied Yusuke.

"You're lucky we got sent to the wrong place or you'd be dead right now," said Kuwabara.

"Don't mind them Mrs. Taiyaisho. Let me introduced myself," the red-haired fox bowed always the gentleman.

"My name is Kurama and that is Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara," he pointed to each one. "Spirit Detectives at your service."

Kagome smiled. "You were hired by my brother-in-law."

"Wait Mr. Taiyaisho isn't your husband?"

She titled her head.

"Sesshoumaru's brother is my husband."

Kurama frowned slightly. "I see."

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Kuwabara.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? Her husband wants her dead. Humans are so weird why marry someone you're just going to kill later?"

Kurama looked at him. "It usually doesn't start out that way."

"Come on let's get you home," said Yusuke.

"It's more dangerous walking out the open, now that I know Inuyasha has hired assassins to kill me," said Kagome.

"Hidden Leaf Ninja by the look of them," added Hiei.

They looked at him surprised he shrugged, "I fought with ninjas in the past. Each one wears a headband representing their village."

Kurama took out his green phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Yusuke.

"Botan, she can send us a portal to our client mansion and tell Koenma about the ninjas after Mrs. Taiyaisho."

After a few minutes the fox hung up and a blue light shot out of the his phone antennae hitting the side of the building and transforming into a shimmering doorway.

They all went through the portal and stepped onto the grand perfectly cut lawn of Sesshomaru Taiyaisho's home.


	9. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I can't believe I was able to write this chapter with the huge school work load I have to do. Well I hope you will enjoyed reading this.

Peace 4ever, Junemama

**Chapter#11**

Inside one of the many great Dog demon's libraries sat Shippo listening to his aunt Sango shout at the kind lady who had brought them to his home.

He had a huge book in his lap. It was his favorite The Time Machine by H.G Wells, at the tone of his aunt's clear displeasure he put down the heavy book and started to listen seriously.

Even though the two women were in another room with the door closed, he could hear them perfectly. His godmother seem to always forget he was a demon and that he had keen senses due to his fox heritage.

Shippo could hear the hatred in her voice and knew she didn't like being here. She didn't trust demons. She had outright opposed Kagome marrying Inuyasha when his mom told her of the engagement (he was there at the time) after all that has happen his aunt held her tongue and kindly supported his mother's choices. She knew this wasn't the best time to tell Kagome "I told you so."

Sesshomaru ordering them to stay here according to the nice lady Rin for their own protection was only adding to her contempt towards him.

He recalled the day his mom had told him a story of how Sango's whole family was killed by a demon and her little brother was kidnapped in the progress. She hasn't seen him since.

"_Does that mean Aunt Sango hates me too?" asked the little fox worried._

_Kagome patted her son's head and replied, "No Shippo. Sango loves you with all her heart. Not all demons are bad some are good like-"_

"_Uncle Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame-" Shippo answered happily._

_His mom laughed and it sounded so beautiful to him. _

"_Don't forget Inuyasha. He's a good demon too."_

_Shippo nodded in agreement and covered his eyes with his bangs not wanting her to see the hatred he felt for his step father. He knew Inuyasha made his mom happy. It didn't matter how the mutt treated him when Kagome turned her back._

But the hanyou doesn't make her happy anymore, whispers a voice in the back of his mind.

Suddenly his ears caught the sound of the mansion's front door opening and then his Aunt Sango's voice said "Kagome?" Her tone was laced with fear, Shippo ran out of the library and down the halls anxious to see if his mother was alright.

Sango saw her first and ran to her. "Kagome! What happen?"

Her friend was sweaty, her stockings were ripped and her hair was a mess.

Then she looked at the four men behind her.

She released Kagome with a huge grin on her face.

"Wow Kagome I knew you would get over Inuyasha but not this quick and with four guys. You could I have save me one," she whispered.

Kagome blushed and shook her head. "Sango! There my bodyguards!"

"Are they single?" her friend asked.

"I don't know," she whispered back to her.

Kurama looked over at them saying nothing; he glanced at Hiei who rolled his eyes.

He heard the conservation too.

"Women," he heard the forbidden child growled.

Another woman had approached the two and introduced herself as Rin.

"I'm Mr.Taiyaisho's personal assistant. I'm the one who brought your friend and son. With everything that is happening he decided it would be best to have them under his protection as well."

Kagome nodded understanding.

Kurama couldn't help but overhear and caught the word son.

_She has a kid?_

The looked around the spacious living room they were in.

"Where's Shippo?"

The little boy ran into the room almost knocking her over when he tackle her in a fierce hug.

Kagome hugged her son back and asked "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He looked her over with frighten eyes.

"What happened mama? Are you hurt?"

She smiled at her son's concern about her.

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches that's all."

-_The child is a fox demon_- said Hiei voice in Kurama's mind.

-I noticed that. He's a full bloodied demon too, and it looks nothing like her-, he replied through their mental contact.

-_I thought the fox clans were existed_.-

-There are few. He must be the last of him kind like me-; Hiei heard a sad tone in his voice but said nothing.

-_Why would a human, a miko at that chose to raise a demon child?-_

-If you're so curious asked her-, answered Kurama knowing his demon friend wouldn't.

He would feel ashamed wondering about a human's business.

The conservation stopped at that and they both looked at the brown eyed assistant who was now addressing them.

"Mr. Taiyaisho apologizes for not being able to see you personally. He unfortunately got caught up in a difficult case. I welcome you here on his behalf," she replied bowing.

"We are honored and understand your boss must attend to his work first," said Kurama.

"I think you should know Mrs.Taiyaisho was attacked today," spoke Yusuke calmly.

Rin looked surprised at first, and then she examined Kagome.

"Are you injured?"

"No. I'm fine but the driver…," she looked down at the floor "He's dead."

The assistant nodded. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she replied with a frown yet her voice had no remorse in it. "That means that the other bodyguards are dead as well."

Kagome looked up at her and tear escaped her eye.

She had forgotten about the nice gentlemen that had followed her in the Hummer.

"It's not your fault mommy," said Shippo sweetly he wiped his mom's tears away.

Rin looked back at the detectives.

"Thank you."

"It's our job miss."

"How many were they? They had to be professionals Carter and Josh were our best agents, to be taken down so easily…

"They were just kids," said Kagome sadly.

"They were ninjas," growled Hiei.

Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah. Four of them. Three kids about 12 years old and grown man all very experienced."

Rin looked at them surprised.

"They fought you?"

"They ran away like chickens," exclaimed Kuwabara.

The woman in glasses took out her Blackberry and asked, "What did they look like?"

"They were Hidden Leaf Ninjas. Three chunins and one joinin," informed Hiei "There's no need for descriptions Kuwabara took pictures of them."

The big guy looked ridiculous blushing like a school girl.

"Well…um they were so cool looking…and Come ON when have you ever seen a real life ninja before?"

Kurama ignored Hiei's disapproved look and asked Kuwabara "Can we see they pictures?"

"Uh…sure," he took out his red phone and flipped it open.

Rin eyes widen and huge grin appeared on her face.

"How did you get a Spirit Wireless?" she asked loudly "I been on the waiting list for months! Can I see it?"

"Yea," he handed the phone to her.

"Don't touch it," growled Hiei.

Rin flinched and looked at the short black haired demon.

"Why not?" Both the assistant and Kuwabara asked.

"No one can touch or used our phones but us and knowing Koenma's twisted sense of humor he probably put some sort of trap on it."

The big guy stepped back.

"Oh right I forgot. I want you guys to see to pictures though. They're really cool."

The phone suddenly beep and a blue light came out of it and hits the ceiling shimmering into blue screen.

"Another portal?"

"No," said Kagome as she watches the blue screen separate into six medium sized screens in a row revealing the pictures with profound clarity.

"Cool. It's voice activated," said Yusuke as Rin took her pictures and sent them to her boss with her own normal human cell phone with a slight pout on her face.

A/N: Please review..1..2...3...4..Now!


	10. Chapter 12

A/N: I tried to make this chapter action packed, take a break from the boring stuff like scheming in cafés. Well please review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter#12**

They only warning they received before the rocket came crashing through the stained glass windows and killing them all was a sharp whistling sound.

Unlike the humans, the demons in the room had sense the rocket been launched and had quickly teleported everybody to the 2nd floor room way in the back of the mansion before the explosion went off in the room.

Sango turned a darker shade of red then the eyes that stared down at her. She was down on the floor with the black clothed demon on top of her, their faces and more importantly their lips on centimeters away.

Kagome was already up and grinning at them both wishing for a camera, until she caught Kurama putting his perfect green cell phone away with a satisfied grin on his face.

She tugged at his sleeve and stood on her tiptoes. The Fox bent down close to her and she whispers in his ears "I want copies of those pictures."

His eyes shined mischievously. "Yes, am"

The slayer shoved Hiei off her and all at once he grabbed her hand and jerked her up.

"Don't ever push me again woman," he growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked her hands on her hips.

His smile was quite deadly as he replied "Is that a challenge?"

Sango shrugged "Maybe."

Kagome held in her squeals of joy.

Sango's flirting with him. Oh my God.

She examined them both with a match making's eye and nodded to herself, with a small smile plastered on her face.

Her friend saw that look and gave a look back that said "Nothing happen, so don't try anything."

The miko's smile faded and nodded sadly.

Kurama had saw the exchange between the two and wondered if they had the same telepathic connection that he shared with Hiei. His mind pondered at the thought of another mystery to solve but he learned from experience that women were the most complex of puzzles never to be understood.

"Hiei and Sango sitting in a tree," sang Kuwabara

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, added Yusuke wrapping his arm around his friend's neck. "Then comes marriage then come the baby-"

Suddenly the house shook like an earthquake and the fire alarm in the house went off followed by the huge spay of water from the sprinklers installed in the whole house

Rin felt a boiling rage when she looked down at her 2,000 dollar Gucci business suit ruined by the water.

Her hair was a soaked mop weighing her down and her shoes she was too afraid to look at. She simmered quietly to herself wishing death into this wannabe assassin who dared to attack her Lord's Tokyo home.

The little boy stared at the flaming house with his binoculars and called from the high tree branch to the man in the truck under him.

"You missed her Bert, he said using the codename favored by his partner.

Bert put the rocket launcher back in its suitcase and puts it in the back of the truck covering it with an old blanket.

"I was testing them Elmo," he explained "Wanting to see how they reacted to a full frontal attack."

The boy still looking through the instrument.

"I think they passed, I don't sense the target in the living room anymore and the servants are holding up a good fight."

He stared at a certain blonde maid with piercing blue eyes and a rifle in her hands.

Elmo licked his lips and fantasized how her body would feel under his. Her face frozen in fear the last look upon her face before he killed her.

Biting his lips he thought it would be better to hold off his desire and get prepared to meet their target Mrs.Taiyaisho according to the reports she had an athletic built and very clear soft skin.

"Tell the team to siege the house," ordered Bert.

The boy took out his communicator and told the soldiers the plan, keep prisoners and bring the blonde maid to him untouched.

"Of course sir," replied the head captain before hanging up.

Elmo felt a thrill go through him; he jumped down and landed perfectly at a height that would have killed a normal human being. Bert was already in the truck; he opened the passenger side door and got in putting on his seatbelt.

"What you so happy about?" his partner asked.

"Oh nothing, come on let's go before I lose our target's aura."

The old truck started up and went down the old road made in the hill and went down the main street father away from the city and towards the airport.

A young woman in a maid uniform and rocket launcher on her shoulder ran into the room handing the assistant Rin a remote controller and an Uzi.

"The attacker has blown up half of the first floor kitchen and all of the Lord's sport cars that were outside. Right now the butlers are handling the fire that's at the front entrance and we are now armed for a counter attack shall we proceed?"

"Yes. I will activate the shutdown program we will take the emergency exit. You have 20 minutes to evacuate the building make sure all staff report to the safe house," ordered Rin.

The maid saluted. "Yes commander."

She then left gave her boss a belt of bullets and dashes through the hallways that were having their own indoor rain shower.

Another series of huge explosions were heard around the mansion, Kagome could hear the sound of the windows being blow out of their frames.

The assistant motion the group to followed her through the suddenly smoky corridors and downstairs to the first floor. This floor had suffered the most damage as they between the shattered figures of statues, vases, and once-beautiful paintings that littered the main living floor they were previously in.

Acting as leader with a bullet belt slung on her shoulder, her Uzi still in hand and remote in the other Rin looked like on of the actresses in the action movies like: Sectary's revenge of war or something.

Like good soldiers they followed her without question or complaint and trusted that she was taking them to safety as they traveled through the complex mansion the was crumpling and exploding all around them.

After a while they finally reached a place in the house that wasn't consumed with debris or soaking wet and the glasses wearing woman turned to Kagome who was behind her.

Guns were firing off.

Either the staff were attacking or being attacked the woman couldn't tell the difference.

"This is as far as I can take you Mrs. Taiyaisho."

Kagome looked at the woman worriedly.

"No you can't go back there. Sesshomaru will kill me if something happen to you."

Rin smiled. "Trust me it's your life he values most."

"That's not true, please come with me I don't even know where the safe house is," she pleaded.

The assistant looked seriously at her.

"Just go through that door. I trust your body guards will protect you when you get there ring the bell three times and tell the keeper that Lord Sesshomaru sent you."

Rin glanced behind them hearing screams, explosions, and firing guns. She gave her one last smile and hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you later okay," she said

The woman eyes water. They were risking their lives for her and what could she do in return nothing…but stay alive.

The others moved out of the way letting the assistant through she sealed the door behind her, Shippo watched his brave mother as she opened the plain wooden door and walked into a very dark dark room.

A/N: I thought to add an old childhood storyline as the last statement. Everybody should know the story Dark, Dark Road.

You know: There was a dark, dark road, that led to a dark, dark house and in the dark dark house there was a dark dark porch and so on. It was a very suspenseful simple story I'll remember it forever.


	11. Chapter 13

A/N: Here's chapter 13! I finally got this far wow.  
I'm very happy about all the reviews I been getting, I hope to read more.

Peace 4 lifetime, Junemama

**Chapter #13 **

After calling his phone for the millionth time and getting his voice mail again Keiko finally gave up.  
She snapped her own cell phone shut cursing her boyfriend's name.

She hated him right now, this was the 5th ...no she counted with her fingers the 10th time he had stood her up on a date!

They've been dating for almost a year, if you call seeing each other only in school(if he showed up), and having quick last minute trips that ended shortly when he was called away, _dating_.

Keiko knew all about Yusuke's job as a Spirit Detective, she supported him and was proud that he risked his life to save others.

But come on, hasn't the Spirit Realm ever heard of vacation time, sick days, weekends?

She crossed her legs, sitting down on a bench inside the mall where she was supposed to be meeting Yusuke.

Keiko looked around, fuming trying to find something to take her mind off of him, but all she kept seeing was happy lovey dovey couples.

A teen couple around her age was right beside on the other bench their arms around each other, the boy was smiling whispering quietly into the girl's ear as she squirmed and giggled on top of his lap.

Her laughter was ringing lowly, she was trying to hold it in. Still it annoyed Keiko to no end.

She turned her gaze away and looked to the left only to see a elderly couple holding hands and walking side by side.

Misery crept into her. What was the point of having a boyfriend if you still felt lonely?

She looked at her watch, and with a frown Keiko realized she had been waiting for Yusuke for over 3 hours.  
She wanted to cry. Her tears started to come until she wiped them away as another emotion began to manifest.

Fury.

3 hours...and he doesn't even call. What's the point of having a cell phone? My number is on speed dial and everything. All he have to do is pressed 1. Grrr. I can't believe this. He's so stupid...I swear the minute I see him he'd have hell to pay.

_I don't even know why I thought he would meet me here?_

_He always says his busy. If its not school, which it never is. It's always "Sorry Keiko I have judo practice." or "I promise Kuwabara I got to see this stupid movie with him, we'll go tomorrow." or "I can't today, Koenma gave me another mission."_

_Damn Koenma and his missions. You always find time for Kuwabara, what about me Yusuke I'm your girlfriend._

"You never have time for me. Yusuke you're such a idiot," she whispered to herself tears falling. She touched her face, and felt the tears she didn't know she was shedding. Ashamed at her softness she wiped her face, but misery refused to leave her alone and intertwined with her anger.

Keiko fell into turmoil, as she covered her face and wept.

When Kagome opened the door she felt the unfamiliar hot blaze of the burning sun.  
The outside they had walked into was much hotter than that of Tokyo and the smell and taste of the ocean was in the air.

Right away Kagome knew she was no where near her beloved city.

"It seems that door was a portal," advised Hiei.

"But to where?" asked Sango.

They looked around and found themselves in the middle of a sidewalk surrounded by shops.

The most noticeable thing there was all the English that surrounded them.  
Everything was in English from the street signs, to the name of the shops.  
The pedestrians around them in sundresses, shorts, sandals, and sunglasses spoke the quick difficult dialect with ease.

Luckily Kagome knew how to read, write, and speak English fluently and had no problem diversing all the foreign words around her.

She scanned the area and recognize some of the stores' names: Gucci, Aerostaple, Holister, BeBe and across the street she was met with a huge sign that stood out with in huge cursive letters reading: Safe House.

Could it be that simple, wondered Kagome.

Kurama caught to where his client was staring at and read the sign aloud, "Safe House?"  
She turned to him surprised. "You can read English?"  
"I'm fluent in many languages apparently Youko was an international thief," answered Kurama.  
Kagome decided not to ask who Youko was but instead asked "Do you know where we are?"

"Feh. Isn't it obvious were in Hollywood!" said Kuwabara. "Don't you see all these palm trees? I've seen enough American movies to know Hollywood when I see it."

Yusuke nodded. "It's true all he did was skipped school to go see them."

"Hey! I didn't hear you complaining when you came with me."

"Whatever."

"This isn't Hollywood. We're in San Francisco," put in Hiei.

The two humans turned to him. "How do you know?" they shouted.

"It doesn't matter. That place Safe House its a club. I doubt the Dog Lord meant you to go there. Maybe we should on to Japan Town and check a few things out. It's very resourceful when you know who to talk to."

Kagome stared at Safe House working out her own thoughts and what Hiei just told her.  
"I don't know..we should at least check it out."

The decision was made and Kagome walked across street with her bodyguards following towards the Club Safe House.

At San Francisco Int'l Airport the two assassins Bert and Elmo stood in front of the terminal with their luggage passing off as a father and son waiting for a taxi. As if on que a yellow cab pulled up and the driver yelled out the window. "Need a taxi?"

Bert put a smile on his face and walked over to the passenger side window.

After a short exchange of words, the driver was convinced that his new passengers were from New York City and came to California to visit family. He put their luggage in the trunk and got back into the driver's seat, the two assassins were already in the car.

The driver decided to make polite conversation, as he looked at his rear view mirror at them periodically as he drove them to the Paradox Hotel.

"So this you're first time in Cali?"

"No, we're been here before. My son plays soccer. So we're always traveling," answered Bert with a great impression of a proud bragging father.

"Really? My son plays for his high school, his team has won the state championship 3 years running. Anybody can tell you Rafael is the best goalie around. He's going to be a professional soccer player when he goes to college. I can't wait, more free time for me and the wife," replied the cab driver with just as much esteem.

"What position do you play son?"

The blonde boy didn't answered. He was hypnotized into his PS2, by the looks of it.

Little did the driver know the the handheld was actually a cleverly disguised illegal aura tracking unit he brought at the Black Market. It was the finest of Spirit technology and only one of its kind.

The device only work with his thumb print signature and can only be operated a person of high psychic abilities.  
The tracker until has the ability with the right hostess at the controls to locate any spiritual aura of human, demon, spirit- anytime or anywhere, dead or alive.

But the source of such a powerful item was a demon spirit that fed off the spirit energy of its user. And the only way to avoid having his soul devour every time he used it, was to created a shield of mental energy around him to blocked the demonic soul from attacking him.

It took all of Elmo's concentration to uphold the shield and observe the city with demon's spirit eyes that could see all.

He had no time to answer driver's silly questions, so he didn't.

Right now he was having trouble with locating his target's aura ever since they got on the plane from Japan.  
No one has ever eluded his probing mind before. It intrigued and frustrated him at the same time.

The taxi cab turned and went down a street, that was only two streets away from Club Safe house, yet both parties were unaware of how close they were to meeting.

Out of all the normal human jobs she had over the past 1,200 years or so Jackie agreed that this one was the most enjoyable and exciting of them all.

She was a bartender/bouncer at the liveliest club in town Safe House, in which her mistress was part-owner.

She liked it here, Califorina had it rough edges especially in this part of town but no one knew them here and even some of the Old Family live in America so she felt more reassure for her mistress safety then anywhere else.

Their last home was in Italy, which had exploded into flames before their very eyes due to a minor disagreement her mistress had with the Sicilian Mayor. He probably finally caught her sleeping with his accountant no doubt.

Unfortunately for the poor servant, her mistress has a taste for powerful successful men usually ones that dominated the political or business fields. She also has the habit of dropping one suitor for another that catches her eye.

Sadly and unlike most cases in which her lovers were human and their memories malleable, the Mayor of Cicily was a youkai of sea breed and did not take kindly to being brushed off like some flee on her mistress's fur coat(if she had any).

Being the prideful demon that he was, Mayor Greno of Messina had hired demon exterminators and trackers from Maki to killed her. In conclusion they had to leave the city and with warrant out on her mistress's head,along the other warrants from 10 other countries, they didn't have many places to run to.

Jackie wiped off the bar, thinking about that horrible night as she saw their house burst into flames after only escaping seconds before. She remembered the smell of smoke, the whiff of bounty hunters in the air, the nervous anticipation of running as far from them and their burning home as fast as possible.

Their escape had lead them here, to America.

Right now the club was quiet since it was so early in the afternoon.  
The club didn't open until sunset when the surfers put up their surfboards, the young and restless college students come out for a drink or two.

That's when the real party begins.

Jackie smiles at the memory of not too long ago when she serving drinks to a few crazy students having an after party after the graduation party. It was about 1 or 2 in the morning and the club was packed filled with an assemble of young hot men, too many girls in tight clothing, and blaring music from the stereo surround sound system that was operating by DJ Tidal Wolf at the turn tables.

The air smelled like it always did, filled with the stench of sweat, lust, and alcohol. She turned away from the main source of the assaulting smell coming from the drunk but cute guys at the bar, their eyes were glassy and wide trying to pick up girls.

She knew that wasn't going to happen with their breath smelling like that, besides they could barely stand having consumed too many tequila shots in their midst of celebrating.

"Another round please," ordered the one college boy, his finger in the air with the rest of him leaning against the bar completely wasted.

She came to him, and put her hand out "No more for you. Hand me your keys."

He groaned and looked up at her. He smiled shrugging. "All come on just one more. It's my birthday." He said using the oldest lie in the book, using his handsome face and nice blue eyes to his liking. Jackie just shook her head. "Hand them over," she said seriously.

The boy pouted like a baby handing his keys over. He look over at his friends on the dance floor, who were too busy to noticed him, engaged in a suffocating dance with two seductive blonde chicks that were too slutty for comfort.

Jackie's eyes follow his gaze and reconigze one of the girls as Bunny,a regular at the club who's always on a mission the get the richest dude in bed with her. Young or old, it didn't matter.

But tonight luckily, Jackie was spared from the usual horror movie of some 40 year-old man, drooling and grinding all over pretty little miss Bunny.

Like always the outfit Bunny had on screamed hoe. It work it's magic overtime on two out of the four college guys both of them hypnotize by the sight of her curves squeezed into a slick hot pink body suit trimmed with leopard printed fur.

She sighed, feeling a tad sorry for the other chick who lost her own two dance partners after only one song to the enchantress Bunny and was left standing alone then storming to the ladies' room.

Ignoring the sharp smell of her tears, the bartender's attention went back to the dance floor, the four guys dancing with Bunny were all around the same age.

All of them were tall, wearing either button up shirt or a polo with some jeans, their jewelery glinted over the lights.  
They all wore at least 3 14kt gold chains, diamond studs, and rings on each fingers using her experienced eyes Jackie estimate they were each wearing at least 15,000 worth in jewelery.

They were just Bunny's types: drunk and rich. Graduating from college and being young was just a plus for her.  
Jackie shook her head and looked away going back to the drunk customer in front of her.

The club's door bell chimed three times signaling the appearance of visitors.  
Jackie awoken from her flashback and looked at the steel plated door, and then at the wall clock behind her.

"It's too early, it could only mean..." she swiftly turned back around.

Narrowing her eyes, she peered through the entrance and sense the presence of demons.

Following protocol she pulled the rope under the bar shelf calling for her boss, and then quickly transformed.  
When she went to the door she cracked open the slot and stared down at the strangers outside with uncanny slited pupil eyes, like those of a snake.

"What business do you have here demons?" she asked, growling.

A/N: Well what did you think? Sorry it took so long I promise chapter 14 is right around the corner. Review please.


End file.
